Charioteer
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: How why did you do this Amon? I did it because I had to but I am not going to fulfill it because...cruel fate befalls two unsuspecting people...it will bring them together Amon&Robin fic pls review
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the any of the original storyline of this anime nor do I claim it to be. But I do own the storyline that you will be reading here

Prologue

Two men entered an apartment. It seemed that nobody was home. Everything was so dark and silent. There had an eerie feeling lingering in the air but somehow one of the men had expected that considering what had recently happened to him and his sister. As an automatic impulse, he turned on the lights as the two men removed their shoes and hung their coats at the rack nearby.

Noticing that another coat hung at the rack and another pair of shoes was there by the entrance, one of the men already knew that his sister was already home. Judging by the way she had left her shoes there, having not placed them inside the cabinet as she usually would, he knew that his sister still wasn't feeling herself.

Not saying anything, the two men just made their way to the living room. Upon opening the lights there, they saw that indeed the young maiden lay there at the couch, fast asleep. "She seems so tired." One of the men commented as the other got a blanket from a closet nearby and placed it upon his sister. "Yeah well she hasn't been sleeping good at all since it happened. I doubt she had been able to sleep at all. But still, she would not speak of it." The other replied. He then got the book from his sister's hand and placed it at the table in front of her before heading to the kitchen.

"Stay for dinner. I think another person's presence would do her good. Besides, she trusts you." He said as the other man followed him to the kitchen. He said nothing but just gave a nod. He then glanced back at the sleeping girl. He shook his head.

"I can tell she's afraid more than upset." He commented as he then watched the other man start the fire and prepared dinner. The other man just smirked. "So you've noticed too huh? I tried to talk to her and she seemed to get it but ever since, I've seen her change. She's more reserved now, not to mention quiet." He commented, showing great concern for his sister.

"Well I can't say I didn't see that coming after what had happened. Robin is a strong, spirited person but she's also fragile. Or…she might be hiding something. You should know…she bounces back from anything no matter how hard or painful it is. You might be taking this too lightly." The other replied. He got a smirk again in reply. "You don't talk much and you certainly don't show this side of you with other people. If I didn't know you for this long, I would have been surprised but lucky for you…I've passed that phase already." He said as he chopped a few vegetables. He then added, "But I know you are right with this one, Amon. I know as much as you that there is something more to this than what meets the eye."

At that very moment, Robin began to stir. She was having a nightmare. She was starting to talk in her sleep, calling out names and saying, "…no…please…no…" She seemed very upset and the two men looked at her direction. Just then, Robin suddenly jolted back to reality and was awake.

(To be continued…)

Well this is it guys. I'm cutting it here. I'm not sure if I would be able to gather enough readers for this fic so I'm a little apprehensive continuing this but I'm waiting to see. I wish that you guys would review and I'm really intrigued in what will happen. This is not your common fic about Witch Hunter Robin but I can assure you that there will be a lot of twists and turns along the road. Hope to hear from you.

Michiko


	2. Chapter 1 magician

_**Magician: **_

_Keywords: Attention or Focus_

_Significator: The desired outcome_

_Reversed: You've lost your direction; inability to choose_

Chapter 1 Magician

It was a stormy night. The rain was pouring down and the winds were severe. It was close to midnight. An old gypsy woman was in her quarters, a lot of candles lit around her. She was carefully shuffling her deck of tarot cards, seemingly ignoring everything that was happening outside. Her old fingers, delicately and masterfully shuffled the cards as if waiting for the arrival of someone in need to be told their fortune.

She was right. A few moments later, a figure appeared in her doorway. A young woman dressed in black, slightly drenched by the heavy rains outside. "Come in my child…" The old woman said, without looking up from what she was doing or turning to see who it was that had entered her chambers at that wee hour of the night. At first the young woman wouldn't budge. _How did she know I was here? I know…no…I made sure that I didn't make any noise while coming inside. How did she…I suppose this is the power they were talking about. _The young woman told herself.

"Young one, stay here by the warmth of the fire. It is unwise to let yourself get sick for no apparent reason. No do not be frightened, my child. All things will be revealed at its right time. Now come…sit and we shall begin…" The old woman said again, still not looking from what she was doing. She hadn't looked up at the younger woman either.

Without saying a word, the young woman walked to the table and placed herself in front of the aging gypsy woman. "Please take your seat, child." She followed without a word. She only looked at the woman in front of her and realized that the old woman had lost her sight…she was blind. From the looks of it, it wasn't natural blindness. She bore a scar that seemed to have happened a very long time ago. She could almost feel fear creeping up her spine. But she tried her best to fight whatever it is with all her might. She knew what she came for was very important and she needed the old woman's help no matter what. She fought the urge to get up and leave. Necessity weighed more than fear. That was how she was trained and she would always pull through.

"I know why you've come. I know what you seek. But are you sure it is what you really want to know? There will be no turning back once the gates have been opened." The old gypsy finally said as she placed the deck of cards in from of the young woman. At first, the young woman just looked from the cards to the old lady. She seemed powerless to utter a single word. It felt as if at that very moment she had lost her voice. But as thunder sounded outside, a sudden jolt of strength and conviction come to her.

"Oba-san, hai! _Yes, grandmother_." She replied as she looked straight into the lady across the table from her. The old lady just smiled and gave a nod. "Would you be so kind enough as to cut the deck in front of you three times?" The young woman did as she was told. As she was cutting the deck, a part of her was skeptical. She couldn't help but wonder if she would be able to bring herself to believe whatever this old lady she barely even knew would say.

Little did she know, the gypsy knew what was going on inside the young woman's mind. She knew what the skepticism all too well. She smiled inwardly, knowing that beside that skepticism was a hunger…a hunger to know what was beyond. She also knew that the young woman craved to understand and to finally know what it all meant, how it is related to her or how it concerns her and those people around her.

She concentrated upon the young woman with great interest. She knew that she was still young and had much to experience yet in life but she could sense a great amount of maturity generated by the same girl, which interested her more.

The young maiden finished the task that she was asked to do. She simply straightened herself, not saying anything. But judging by the look on her face, she wanted to say something but couldn't. She had decided to hold back and keep it to herself. She wasn't sure on how it was going to sound and soon found it irrelevant.

"Before we start, young one, I'm going to ask you again. Are you sure you are ready for this? My dear, there would be no turning back once we start." The knowing gypsy said gently, almost motherly. "Yes…I'm sure." She answered. The old woman just smiled and took a card. She set it down in front of the girl. After a while, she turned it over and it revealed… "The Magician…" The old woman said.

- - - - - -

At that very moment, Robin began to stir. She was having a nightmare. She was starting to talk in her sleep, calling out names and saying, "…no…please…no…" She seemed very upset and the two men looked at her direction. Just then, Robin suddenly jolted back to reality and was awake.

Robin sat there for a while, panting. Cold sweat swept her face. She was in the brink of tears. It took almost all her strength to restrain herself. She had felt that she had already cried more than enough and that she had to be stronger not just for herself but for her brother…she had to…she promised…She just curled herself. Robin rested her head on her knees, which she clutched very tight to her chest. She still hadn't noticed that she was no longer home alone.

Amon didn't look at her but he still could see what was happening from his peripheral vision. Robin's brother on the other hand, stopped what he was doing. He glanced slightly at Amon. Their eyes met for awhile before Robin's brother finally gave a nod and decided to check out Robin. He started to make his way towards her.

Both men noticed that Robin didn't even react as when her brother was already approaching her. They both figured that she was really disturbed by whatever she dreamt.

"Imouto-chan, are you alright?" He said. Robin's head suddenly jerked up with surprise. Her brother noted that both fear and surprise was written all over her face. Somehow he knew what was going on with his younger sister. Somehow he understood what she was feeling and what was going through her mind.

As he sat beside her, he asked again, "Are you alright, Imouto-chan?" Robin just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She forced a smile and shook her head. "I just had a nightmare, 'nii-chan. Nothing to worry about." She replied softly, almost unconvinced herself. Neither spoke for a while. Silence wrapped the room until her brother decided to speak as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It must have been a really bad one then." Robin could only nod. Her brother then ventured a little further, knowing that whatever Robin might say or react will give him the answer that he was looking for.

"It was about mom wasn't it?" He said. For a moment, Robin seemed started. She tried to cover it by taking a deep breath and stretching. She then forced a smile and looked at her brother. "No." She firmly said. She then got up and gathered her school bag in her arm and gave a quick bow to Amon and tried to head to her room. But her brother quickly grabbed hold of her arm to stop her. Robin didn't fight back. She just stopped and said nothing, not even looked at her brother.

"Imouto-chan…Robin…" Her brother said ever so gently that it almost moved Robin to tears. She wasn't a very emotional-showing person but ever since the incident, it had shook her up that sometimes she found it very difficult to have her emotions under wraps. "I'm your brother…talk to me…" He added. It was spoken in such a gentle fashion but it was more of an order. He had already watched her suffer silently for quite some time and it was tearing him inside that he couldn't do anything that would help ease the pain that his beloved sister was feeling.

"Brother…I said that it was nothing to worry about-" Robin started to say. But that was when her brother suddenly turned her to face him. She could see that he was very frustrated but tried to hard to control it. "Damn it, Robin. You know, you are the worst liar I've ever known!" He said. "And what do you want me to say? Huh?" "How about the truth, Robin?" It silenced Robin. She knew that no matter how hard she denied it, her brother knew and wouldn't drop the subject.

"Do you think you are the only one who is suffering because of mom's capture? Don't you think that I'm going through that too? Seeing you like that and being powerless to do something, don't you think that it's killing me inside?" Her brother was telling her. Robin closed her eyes and turned to the side. She was now fighting back her tears as much as she could. She opted not to say anything because not only did she find it difficult to think of something to say, she knew that if she started to talk, she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears anymore.

"Robin…Robin!" He said again. Robin then pushed away his hand from her arm. "The truth…you want to know the truth…why so that it will help you sleep at night? Because let me tell you, it won't! It will haunt you in your dreams and it will eat you alive!" She answered. Tears started falling down from her eyes. She couldn't control them anymore and neither her emotions. It poured out just as water flowed from a jug to a glass. "Like I said, I am your brother and if it will eat me alive then so be it! I am entitled to the truth as much as you are."

Robin just stood a little straighter and looked at her brother straight in the eye. She then shook her head. "You don't understand…" She said. "How can I if you don't tell me?" Robin's brother answered just a quickly. "I vowed…" Robin started. Her brother looked at her questioningly and said nothing. "I vowed…" She said again.

She had lowered her head and started shaking it. "I vowed to mom…" "You vowed what?" He asked quite gently. "…that I don't tell you the truth…" She answered back. Her brother couldn't say anything as he gazed upon her. He didn't understand and he was quite in shock. What was it that made their mother make her daughter vow to not tell her son what had happened? What? He just couldn't rationalize anything.

"It's been a month, Amon." Karasuma was saying. "She still hasn't woken up." She added. The stoic man with dark features just said nothing as he took a slight glimpse on the girl lying on the hospital bed. It had been a month since the factory had collapsed and about two weeks since he had made known to the others what had happened to them after running for quite awhile.

The girl's name in the records has been fabricated to remain her identity safe from those who were looking for her, for them. Karasuma and the others have joined in the effort in making their identities from being known. "We can only stay here for a short while. Awake or not, I have to bring her some place else. Solomon won't show any mercy if they get their hands on her." Amon replied.

"But Amon…" Michael started to say. "Amon is right." Nagira said. "They have to keep moving, whether Robin is awake or not." He added. The others didn't speak. They knew that Nagira and Amon were right. They had to keep moving or else Solomon would capture her and eliminate her as soon as possible. They just couldn't let that happen.

(To be continued…)

Sorry it took so long to update. For one I had a lot of school work to go through and my pc was vamped by a virus…I had to start from scratch…(wah!!!!) but anyway, it was also hard to think because only a few people sent in their thoughts about this fic. I wasn't sure if it was nice or something but anyway, since I've started it, I guess I don't have choice but to finish it right? hehe I hope to get to update sooner than it took me next time But don't get your hopes up. School is about to start soon and you know… 'til next time Keep your reviews coming bye

Michiko


	3. Chapter 2 fool

_**Fool:**_

_Keyword: Potential_

_Significator: a leap of faith is required_

_Reversed: the risk of a wrong choice; look before you leap_

Chapter 2 Fool

"Oba-san, the magician…I don't understand…how…what is its real meaning?" The young woman asked with eagerness as the old gypsy ended her explanation of the first card. "My child, this is only the beginning. Surely you would have difficulty trying to understand its meaning." The older woman answered. Still unsatisfied with what she got in response, the young woman was about to say something but the gypsy woman beat her to it. She knew what was going on inside the mind of the girl who sat in much confusion.

"Eagerness would not help, my dear. It will lead to more confusion. Let things unfold as they are. Now we go to the depths of it." She said as she took the card and handed it over to the young lady.

The teenager held the card in her hands, taking a glimpse of it and then to the old woman. There were a lot of questions…a lot of things she wished to say but no words escaped her lips. She couldn't articulate anything. "Hold on unto that and let's see what the next card holds."

Then the gypsy overturned the next card, revealing yet another secret.

"The fool…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She made you vow?" Robin's brother replied with great disbelief. He couldn't understand what it really was that their mother would make Robin vow to keep it hidden. He could see it in his sister's eyes that she really wanted to tell him and that it pained her so much to keep it hidden.

He sat at the sofa, not sure of what to think or say. "Robin, tell me…is it more important than you sanity? I know it concerns mother even if you deny it verbally. Your actions will always speak louder than words." He paused before added, "I am your brother and I know you more than anyone else." He said this in almost a whisper.

"I know that, Gabriel…" Robin replied under her breath but it didn't escape her brother's knowing ear. If she knew that he was keen on her every move…her every breath, she would have thought twice before uttering something. Robin was afraid to answer her brother. She just let her bag fall to the floor. She then walked towards the window.

Robin saw the busy streets outside and how the glistening lights of Tokyo made the city seem so alive. It was a lot like that night. She remembered how it looked, every single detail of it all.

"You didn't see…you weren't here when it happened…" Robin then decided to say. The pang of guilt resurfaced in her brother's heart. He should have been home early that day but he had decided against it. Even if Robin asked him to help out and to come earlier, he didn't do it. Instead, he hung out with his friends at a concert.

He remembered when he got home he saw Robin at one corner, inconsolable. She was bruised badly and didn't notice him arrive. Every thing in their home was a complete mess, broken glass every where with ash and burnt items scattered all over the place. Everything was dark.

Moonlight that shown from the broken glass door to the veranda was the only light that illuminated the place. Outside, people seemed to continue with their lives, as well as their neighbors, as if nothing had happened.

He quickly dropped everything he was carrying and hurried to Robin's side. "Robin! Robin what happened!" He quickly said as he shook Robin to reality. Robin continued to cry and said nothing. She only threw herself in her brother's arms.

As he tried to comfort her, he felt his hand become a little damp. He looked closely and realized it was blood. "You're bleeding! Come on! I'm taking you to the hospital." He said as he scooped Robin in his arms. "Onii-chan…" She said. "Don't worry. We'll get there quickly." "No, 'nii-chan…"

He suddenly stopped and looked down at Robin with great surprise. "If we go, they'll contact the police and they will come and make matters worse. Please, 'nii-chan don't take me there. It doesn't even hurt. Just help me bandage it, please…" Robin pleaded, tears still falling from her eyes.

Gabriel stood there immobilized for a moment looking down at her…carrying her in his arms. If only he heeded his sister's request that afternoon, maybe it wouldn't have gotten that bad…it wouldn't have happened at all. He couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened to his family. So he just nodded and brought her to her room

He left her there and surprisingly, there was electricity. He then scrambled to gather all the needed first aid materials so that he could treat Robin's injuries. After they had treated her wounds, Robin sat by the bed and her brother took a chair and sat in front of her.

Gabriel wasn't sure of what to say. "Imouto-chan…I…" "It's ok, brother. This is not your fault." "That wasn't what I was going to say." "Umm…but that's what you mean…what you needed to hear. Listen, 'nii-chan…I…um…I…" Robin said but as she went on, she started to stutter.

Emotions started to well up inside her again. "I'm sorry, 'nii-chan…I'm sorry…" Robin finally said. "I couldn't stop it…I couldn't save mother…'nii-chan…I'm so sorry…"

All he could do was embrace her in an attempt to comfort her. "This is not your fault, Robin." He whispered. _This is my fault and yet she's the one apologizing…what have I done? I'm such a fool…I should have been here. I should be the one whose sorry. _He said to himself.

So much frustration, anger, grief and disbelief filled his heart. "What happened, Imouto-chan? Why can't we call the police?" He whispered. He knew that it would be hard for her to reveal anything just yet but he really wanted to know. The need was greater.

Robin pulled away slowly and looked at her brother. He could see fear written all over her face. "Onii-chan, mother…mother was taken away…people came here…she fought…I tried…they were strong…I couldn't…she couldn't…they…they're strong…the police won't be able to do anything…" That was when uncontrollable tears started flowing from her eyes again.

"Shhh…I understand. I'm so sorry, Robin, for not being able to protect you and mother." What do we do now?" "Well we have to fix the place and start looking for her. I'm not sure how we are going to do it but we can't lose our heads. There must be something…no! There's something somewhere that will tell us where she is and why this had to happen. Don't worry, Robin, I won't let anything happen to you this time. I promise." Gabriel said firmly and embraced his beloved sister. Robin didn't respond. She just closed her eyes. Sleep didn't claim her that night. Even if her brother remained there by her side, she couldn't shut her eyes long enough because that was when images of what had happened started to plague her.

Robin knew that she could only keep awake for so long but for the next days she refused to speak to anyone aside from her brother. She would just smile at her friends in school but she wouldn't say anything. She tried to act as normal as possible until one day he finally told her friends that she had had a fever so she wasn't herself and that she was feeling better. Her friends believed her and said nothing else.

Now she found herself being questioned by her brother she wished she'd forget as if it was something that never happened…something insignificant. Robin just closed her eyes and suddenly images of that day came flooding back. "You want the truth, right?" She said. Gabriel just sat there at the sofa and said nothing.

"Everything was burning…glass were shattering all around…they had guns…they weren't afraid to use it. Everything happened so fast really…we had just finished dinner then. Mother and I were ready to wash the dishes." Robin related. She almost gagged at the memory.

She then glanced back at her brother. He still had his head back to her but she knew he was listening to every word that she was saying. She knew that Amon was listening too and that he preferred not to interfere. She trusted him and she knew he too would understand. He was like her brother in many ways.

"They came so suddenly, we didn't even know how they managed to surround us. The next thing I knew is that glass was shattering and the shards went through my flesh. It became cold and then there was fire everywhere I look. There were shots from all around. I was disoriented. I remember crawling towards mother in an attempt to avoid everything. But then I felt someone grab my hair from behind. I couldn't fight. I felt myself being lifted from the ground, made to stand. That was when I realized that the fire came from mother." Robin explained further.

She then sat next to her brother. There was so much pain and sadness in her voice. But as soon as Robin finished, Gabriel looked at her. She could see that he was shocked indeed. Robin knew that there was a real chance he won't believe her. She expected it. She reasoned it really was inevitable since he wasn't there. He didn't see the things she saw. He didn't feel what she felt. He didn't suffer the way she did.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'the fire came from mother'?" He immediately asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I knew it…you don't believe me right? I know how it sound and-" "I didn't say I didn't believe. I'm asking you what you meant." "She controlled the fire!" She answered impatiently and with great pain.

"She was controlling the fire and that was why they came…they said mother was a witch. After the man grabbed me, I remember her being angry…releasing great power sending me and the man flying back. Then I remember another man shoot at mother and watching her fall to the ground. She mouthed not to tell you everything and that was when everything went blank. When I woke up, no one was there. After a while, you came." Robin finished.

After a moment of silence, Gabriel suddenly stood up. He said nothing. Robin didn't know what to expect next. She opted to say nothing. She couldn't read her brother, if he was furious or something or if he even believed her. He continued to say nothing. He just walked over to what he was doing earlier. He slightly glanced at Amon. The two men's eyes met and they understood what the other wanted to say.

Robin then stood and gathered her things from the floor and decided to go to her room. After relating everything, she felt this urge to get away, to cry herself out. She had revealed everything to her brother but she still felt as if there were still a lot of things inside she just had to shed. She didn't exactly care if they thought of her as crazy now. Robin just wanted to leave and isolate herself for a while.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Don't go far." Her brother suddenly said. "I'm not hungry tonight, 'nii-chan. I'll just take a bath and I'll be doing my homework before going to bed." Robin replied before heading to her room again. She didn't say anything further as she closed her door. Once she was in the confines of her room, Robin fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. She covered her mouth to silence her wails so that neither Amon not Gabriel could hear.

She poured all the heartache she had. She couldn't understand why it still was that heavy when she had done nothing but cry herself to sleep every night after it happened. She didn't want to let her brother see anymore.

Robin felt that it was already too much and he might not understand. She felt that he was getting tired of what was happening and with her. After a few more minutes passed by, Robin eventually calmed down. She actually felt better when she had already released some of the pain. She then gathered her stuff and readied herself for bath. She quickly wiped her drenched face so that it might not arouse any suspicion from the two men outside. She tried to act normal as she made her way to the bathroom.

"What are you planning to do now, Gabriel?" Amon suddenly said after Robin closed the bathroom door. He had kept silent so that the two siblings could finally bring the truth out in the open. Gabriel was then making the finishing touches to what he was cooking.

It took a moment before Gabriel answered. He finally said, "I don't know, Amon." As he brought the food to the table, he added, "Robin has changed a lot. She needs help and I don't know anymore what to do. She's starting to say unreasonable things. You heard her."

"So does this mean that you don't believe her?" Amon asked, as stoic as ever. His features did not betray anything. "It goes without saying but I don't know anymore. It makes sense in a way but on the other hand, everything is surreal." He then sat down as Amon sat in front of him.

"What do you think, Amon?" Gabriel then asked. Amon said nothing. "Do you believe her?" He was straight forward. Amon was his best friend and he had known Robin for a long time.

"Is there a reason why I am to believe?" Amon replied. Gabriel just smirked. He should have known that was what Amon would say. He was right. At least both of them agreed that what Robin has said was so ridiculous that it seems to be only fragments of her imagination.

It seemed to Gabriel that his sister had suffered such trauma that it made her twist the truth. He figured maybe that was the reason why she didn't want to go to the hospital or to the police.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already late. Amon and the others have already left the hospital. They returned to STN-J and talked about what to do. It was ironic…being in a place where it connects them to the organization that's looking for Amon and Robin but it is a classic strategy that usually proves to be effective. They needed answers and the equipment, not to mention the resources there, were ideal to get them. Now it was time to put it to work. What was Solomon so afraid of that suddenly they turn on one of the top hunters they have trained with such zeal? It was more on Robin's being-a-witch issue. They knew it from the start. They were even the ones who harnessed the power. So what was it?

(To be continued…)

Hey there! Confusing ain't it:) Hehe:) Well, like what the gypsy said, this is only the beginning and sooner or later things will start to unfold.:) Don't worry I planned to make this a short fic so you'll find out the answers in about 4-5 chapters more.:) Or maybe I can make it longer, what do you think:) Hehe:) please, please…do review so that I'll know how long this fic will be:) It's just a matter of elaborating vs. not elaborating:) So please review :)

Michiko


	4. Chapter 3 death

Note: Well I decided to put the note this time before the story. Anyway, I know that this story might be confusing…ok a lot confusing especially since it's just the beginning. (Hehehehehe…) Well, I purposely made it that way so that people would actually read my story. Don't worry things will start to unfold in the following chapters and I can assure you that it really isn't that confusing and that everything really has its reasons. And well…I'm thinking…but haven't decided yet if I will really stop at chapter 7 but so far that seems to be a really good idea so that I don't prolong you're agony. I'll keep you posted. Anyway, I would like to thank all those who were gracious enough to send in reviews even if I can count it in my hands Anyway, I hope that reviews would still come in and I do hope that you guys will keep reading

Michiko

_**Death**_

_Keyword: change_

_Significator: transformation_

_Reversed: stuck in an old pattern_

Chapter 3 Death

Now the young lady in front of the old woman was really confused. What it all meant, she didn't know. She came for answers but so far, what she was getting was more questions and uncertainty. Everything seemed so perplex…complicated. First the magician and now the fool…she never believed in tarot readings or so she believed. Somehow the symbols of it all were familiar, even comforting to her.

She couldn't understand the visions that she was seeing. The old gypsy knew this. She watched with great interest of what the young woman illuminated. She knew that she young maiden wasn't like anyone else…she was special. It was sad that she had forgotten this and that was what brought her there to her.

"Shall we proceed, dear?" The old woman asked, almost like teasing the girl in front of her. The younger woman suddenly looked up, surprised. She couldn't understand why the old woman was mocking her. She was seeking answers and yet so far all she got in return where cryptic messages that didn't make sense. Normally, any person would have lost their temper. Almost there, almost ready to take the sweet taste of success of having grasped something being longed for but the young woman couldn't find it in her heart to lose it. Somehow it made sense without making sense.

She couldn't understand but she knew that it was something that needed to happen slowly. She understood that the old woman was right that if she forced it, if she forced things to go quickly than what they are supposed to, then she wouldn't be able to grasp the full meaning of the thing that she was looking for.

The gypsy, instead of giving the card to her, placed in front of her and gestured that the young woman give back the card that she had previously given her. Without knowing it, the gypsy gave the core of it all already to the young woman and now it was time to start unraveling things that would help the younger woman understand.

The teenager gave the card back and the gypsy placed it above the second card. "Oba-san, I still don't understand..." She couldn't help but say. The old woman just smiled back. She then said softly, "Dearest child, the answers are only relevant if you ask the right questions." "Right questions?" The younger of the two questioned. It was mind-boggling. What the gypsy was telling her was something that was so simple and yet so complex at the same time.

"Then…please…tell me this…once we've seen the last card, will I-" "Yes. You will have what you've come for…but only half of it." "Half of it? Why?" "Because the answer that you are looking for does not stop here…does not stop in this session of ours. It will continue once you leave here." The gypsy woman replied. She smiled a gentle smile that eased the heart of the young woman. She still didn't understand though but it was something that she no longer mind having inside.

"First, the magician…then, the fool…and now, the card of death…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner and things have been cleaned and kept, the two men sat at the living room. The TV was on but neither was really listening to what was shown. Robin had long since retired to her room. Neither has heard from her since. They figured that she was doing her homework or have fallen asleep already.

"Hey, Amon?" Gabriel finally said. Amon just looked up from what he was doing with his laptop and said nothing. "I've been thinking about it and…well…it seems like Robin is really telling the truth even if it seems so farfetched." He added.

Gabriel was expecting a change in the other man's expression but he's as stoic as ever. "Don't be ridiculous. You really believe in witches and mysterious men coming to hunt them?" Amon replied. "I know how it sounds and believe me that under more tamed, normal circumstances it would be farthest from my mind. But you saw and heard how frightened and pained it was for Robin. That means something right?" Gabriel reasoned out.

"It only means that your sister has gone haywire and you should have her head checked. Adolescence and shock never go hand in hand. Usually it makes people crazy." Amon answered. Gabriel was quiet. He was thinking of what Amon had just said. He knew that made more sense than what he was trying to believe.

"Come on. We better get back to work or you'll have more problems than your disturbed sister. May I remind you that finding a job here in Tokyo is almost next to impossible." Amon said to bring Gabriel back to reality. They were ten years older than Robin and being in a private detective agency was hard work especially if Nagira, Amon's brother and not to mention one of the top lawyers practicing in Tokyo, was their boss. It demanded a lot from the two men.

Gabriel tried to shake off what was happening with him and Robin. It was important but Amon was right, he also had to think about keeping his job. It wouldn't help if he lost his job now. They would find themselves in more trouble than what they were in now.

A few hours passed by and still there was no sign of Robin anywhere in their home. Both men thought that she was asleep but Gabriel had this feeling that there was something wrong. He felt a little agitated all of a sudden. He just felt the need to check up on her for some reason he didn't know. He got up and headed to her room.

Gabriel then knocked on her door. "Robin…Robin…? Are you asleep?" He said. When he got no answer, he gently opened the door. "Robin…?" He said again. Since there was still no answer, he expected to see her asleep on her bed or have fallen asleep while doing her homework. But then he noticed that the window's curtains were open. He knew that Robin would never leave her curtain open during the night.

He quickly opened the lights and realized that Robin wasn't there. He hastily made his way to the window and opened it. There were no traces of Robin anywhere. "Robin! Robin!" He called out but deep inside he knew that he wouldn't get anywhere with that.

His detective instincts suddenly kicked into gear. He scrambled to calm down…calm enough to survey her room. He figured that there was something there that would tell him what had happened and where she had gone to. Gabriel scrutinized every single corner of her room. He tried to remember every detail, where things were and things like that from the last time he was inside that room.

There! He saw a letter on top of her desk. It was beside a stack of papers with writings on it. Upon closer inspection, Gabriel realized that the papers were actually entries, Robin's entries on her journal. He knew she kept a journal but what he didn't know is that her journal is just pieces of stationery that were compiled together. She intentionally left it there for him to read aside from the letter.

The letter read:

_To my brother, Gabriel,_

_I'm so sorry for everything, 'nii-chan. If I were as strong as you, maybe none of this had happened. Maybe, you wouldn't be worrying about me so much now. After what had happened, I became such a burden to you…selfish…not really thinking that you too are going through the same thing and that you too are also suffering. I know you don't believe me. I mean, how could you? I can't find it in my heart to believe it too. _

_'nii-chan…please believe me when I say…I'm so sorry my brother. I love you too much to keep on hurting you. I decided to leave…to get away. Please don't go looking for me. I need to find the answers for myself. I can't keep on hiding behind you._

_Robin_

Upon reading the letter, Gabriel felt mixed emotions. He crumpled the letter. _What is she thinking? Why in the world is she doing something like this? _These questions kept on repeating inside his head. He just couldn't understand. Where did he go wrong? What was happening that their world seemed to have turned upside down?

Before he lost his temper, Gabriel took the pile of papers and started reading each one. As he read what it contained, his eyes flew wide open at Robin's revelations. Page after page, Gabriel could feel his heart sink. The more he read, the heavier the papers seemed to be. The weight seemed unbearable.

_"…I don't know what I can do? My brother is at his breaking point but he dares not to show it…me…even if I know it is wrong…I fall apart and now he's worried about me…"_

_"Oka-chan, where are you?...brother is blaming himself when it is me who is at fault…I was the one who failed to protect you…"_

_"I want to tell him so badly, mother…when he looks at me…he pleads for an answer he's entitled to…if only he knew how much it breaks my heart to turn away…"_

_"…when you left…everything fell apart…I hear people talking about me…behind my back…it's hard keeping a straight face…but I know what they are saying…maybe I am now crazy…"_

_"it's me again…I haven't slept now for three days straight…I'm afraid of seeing it again and realizing that I'll never wake up from this nightmare…every time I close my eyes…it all comes back…I'm frightened…my brother doesn't know this…he only knows I'm afraid but that I'm not sleeping anymore…maybe I don't look it or maybe he knows he just doesn't tell me…"_

_"Gabriel is looking for answers…how can he find it…he doesn't even know…but I do…and yet I haven't done a thing…"_

_"'nii-san…I feel like I'm no longer worthy to be called his sister…I feel like I've died that night…"_

_"This is all my fault!...I wish that I was never brought into this world…maybe the people I love the most wouldn't be suffering now…"_

_"I can't sleep again…now I can't stop reading what I've written…now I realize that I need to do something and not to hide anymore…I need to tell him…but how?...I must find my answers…I've decided that this would be my last entry…I don't want to look back any more…it hurts too much…it hurts more when I reread it and see that I keep hurting the people I love…goodbye…I no longer find meaning in writing it all down when things are still the same…still as heavy…I'm not strong like my brother…maybe one day…he would be proud to call me his sister again…"_

The following statements struck Gabriel at his core. He had no idea that Robin was carrying that burden all this time and he wasn't even aware of it. He figured that maybe he just refused to see. Everything was there and still he didn't know.

Gabriel knew that he had to find her. He needed her. He had let her down once and now he was determined to not let that happen again. He gathered all the papers there and started for the door. Before he could exit, Amon appeared at the doorway.

It startled him. "Amon, Robin has run away. I need to go and find her." Gabriel said hurriedly. But in response, Amon raised his hand and pointed the gun at Gabriel. He said nothing. "Amon, what are you doing? I have no time for games." Gabriel said, anger present in his voice.

"Who said that it is a joke?" Amon replied, with death all over his voice. "A seed like you can't be set free. Your mother possessed a great deal of power and now you are also showing signs. Now that Robin has disappeared, it won't be long before you wake up to your full power." He added.

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy?" Gabriel asked. "We grew up together, for crying out loud! How can you say that?" He said further. "Because I've seen the power your mother possessed and I know all too well the signs of the craft awakening. And you my friend are not different. Your power is awakening and you don't even notice it. Let me clarify things…your hands were already touching the fire when you were cooking and you didn't even notice because you had your head above the clouds and because your powers are awakening." Amon answered.

"Now, I will hunt you down and make sure that you don't harm others." Amon said. Gabriel understood everything then. He just closed his eyes and said nothing at first. He submitted to his fate.

"So Robin was telling the truth then…hmmm…I will go with you…I will allow you to take me to where my mother is…just promise me that when you find Robin, you will take care and protect her…and tell her she's wrong…she'll understand…" Gabriel said. He just grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Michael, how is the search coming along?" Karasuma asked. Michael just kept on typing while he just shook his head. He had already spent a lot of hours searching but his search turned up nothing. "Dojima just left. She said that she's going somewhere to gather information." He said.

(To be continued…)


	5. Chapter 4 sun

_**Sun**_

_Keyword: Regeneration_

_Significator: Being born again_

_Reversed: A dark cloud blinds you to the truth; your train is going through a tunnel_

Chapter 4 Sun

Robin ran…she ran as far away as she could. She had managed to get on the last bus out of Tokyo that night. She didn't care where it was heading as long as it took her out of Tokyo as far as possible. The next day, she had arrived at Miyagi. She had decided that she wasn't going to stop there. She could only stay in a place for a short period of time.

Robin knew she had to keep moving so that more or less she would be leaving a confusing trail so that it would be near impossible for her brother to track her down…or at least give her time…enough time to find the answers she was looking for.

It was still early in the morning and there were few if no people who were scurrying about, readying themselves for their daily activities that day. She headed to a comfort room to freshen up as she waited for the station to open. She took out a pair of scissors and straightened up.

Robin looked at herself at the mirror and took a deep breath. No more emotion was there but determination. She had to be strong and it was the first step to accomplish what she must do. She took a handful of hair and cut it off. She repeated it until her hair is about the same length. From flowing blond hair that went down her back, it was reduced to above the shoulder length.

She was fully aware that people who knew her would at least do a double-take if they crossed path because they never saw her wearing short hair. It was always kept long. She made the finishing touches to make sure that it was done neatly.

Robin had not brought any clothing with her but all the valuables she had. She had still an amount of money left and she planned to use it to buy new sets of clothes, buying clothes that were not her fashion sense and everything.

It was a new beginning. She had thought about it the night before. There was no turning back. And for the first time in a long time, Robin smiled. She felt comforted knowing that this time she would certainly get the answers. She left all her worries and fear back at Tokyo. Nothing was going to stop her. Nobody knew her and she was ready to pursue all the consequences that fate was about to throw her.

Little did Robin knew, her beloved brother Gabriel was already taken away by the very men that she wished to find out more about it. He had been betrayed by the very man that both of them trusted with their lives…the man whom they thought would know and understand them amongst all others.

He was now after her. Amon was readying himself to go after her, not because of her being a seed but because he knew that she didn't have any family left. Gabriel had already entrusted her to him. There was no reason for him to hunt her…not yet though. She was her charge now and there was something inside of him, even if he would deny it with all his being, that made him go look for her.

Amon would have cared less of what happened to her. She didn't mean anything to her but he couldn't understand why he still felt there was a need for him to seek for himself if Robin was safe or not.

Robin on the other hand knew that she would be followed from the very start. Her only wish was to disappear so that she could pursue her goals without worrying if there was someone whom would get involved because of her again.

Yes, everything was just the beginning for the both of them. Things would now start to change that neither of them expected. They both tell themselves that they are ready for anything but with what was to come, both would be proven just how wrong they are.

When Robin emerged from the restroom, she was a completely different person. Aside from having her hair short, she was wearing a sleeveless blouse and a short skirt instead of the usual black attire that she preferred to go around with. Her blouse was white and her skirt was red. She also had a pink sweater around her waist.

Robin stood tall and walked with grace, trying very hard to cover up her former self, just in case someone she knew just happened to be somewhere close. Even if she was determined not to regret anything and to move forward, there was a part of her that wanted to turn back…even just to turn glance back for awhile.

Deep inside, she felt that something bad had happened. She just couldn't place what it was. It was an unwavering feeling but she figured that it must be her nerves kicking in. Never in a thousand years, did Robin dream that she would be doing what she was at that moment. If she were told a month before that she would be away from home and taking on a new identity, she would have shoved it aside and mocked it, coining it as something ridiculous.

Robin headed to the station and bought herself train tickets, to no where in particular. For the rest of the day, Robin spent in the different trains and buses that brought her to different places.

That evening, Robin found herself in Kyoto. She had been all over Japan the entire day…almost a new city every hour and finally she felt that she could stop and settle there. For the time that she stepped on the platform, she felt this new fear.

_What did I get myself into? _Robin couldn't help but question herself. She didn't exactly know where to go but she just started to walk, not really thinking of where her feet were leading her. She walked and walked until she saw this modest apartment building. Robin had just enough money to rent a room.

Robin decided that the next day she would find herself a part time job and start from there. In the meantime, she was lucky that she was able to meet an old couple who owned an apartment complex. They were kind people and they still had a spare room to rent out. They offered it to the young girl and she in turn was grateful that she now had a roof over her head.

Back at Tokyo, after Amon was briefed of his next orders from Solomon and checked of what had happened to Gabriel; he headed to his brother's agency. "Amon, with regards to the Yamazaki case, it seems that Sena was right. He has already fled the country. Now our client is in deep trouble. I had him move with his family. We are to make contact tomorrow of their wellbeing but for now, their location is still anonymous." Nagira said.

Amon was only half listening but he had gotten every word that his brother had said. _Darn it. _Amon cursed under his breath. He wasn't sure how to tell his brother that one of his top agents was a witch and was already in Solomon's custody. For one thing, he was the one responsible for his capture but still Amon didn't want to tell his brother the truth. He believed that even if he was Gabriel Sena's boss, he was not entitled to know of what had happened to him and his sister, Robin.

Amon got up and was about to leave but then Nagira stopped him. Nagira said in a low voice so that Amon was the only one who could hear, "I know what happened with Gabriel. You know that the only reason I gave you this job is for a cover up for what you are doing for Solomon. You know that after what happened in the factory, there is still a lot of tension going on between the local police and that organization." "If you think that it compromises of my real duties, you are mistaken. The only reason I keep working for you is because we need information and that is all." Amon replied.

Nagira just smirked and replied, "Don't you think I know that?" He then stood and faced the window. Outside, there were no signs of stopping from the people that made up the streets of Tokyo. "STN-J was forced underground but pretty soon it will start its operation again as soon as the issue of the factory has been cleaned up. Now with Gabriel Sena out of the way, well lets just say, there's a chance that what happened at the factory is about to happen again. There are a lot of people out there who is talking about it."

"STN-J is dealing with that. We have known for awhile that Sena possessed a strong craft. It just happened that it took a long time to awaken. Now that the factory is gone, STN-J has stepped up its measures in containing witches. We will be able to detect witches better who are becoming threats to the people." Amon replied. There was a long pause before Nagira spoke up again. After awhile, Nagira then said, "Do you hate her so much that you are determined to capture witches whose crafts are great? You heard what that professor said. The message is still incomplete but when enough information is gathered, Solomon might just change its tune. You aren't going to be an exception…especially since you are a seed yourself."

Amon remained silent. He then continued to walk without saying anything further to his brother. He knew that and that is what he hated the most…not knowing if the craft that was passed onto him would awaken soon. He knew that STN-J and Solomon for that matter had hidden agendas that they kept from them. He also knew that they were using him as well as everyone in their core group.

As Amon drove off into the night, he was oblivious of what was happening around him. The busy streets didn't seem to distract him from his thinking. He was heading out of Tokyo. He had gotten information that Robin had left the previous night by train. What Nagira told him, struck his mind and it kept of repeating itself over and over again.

_Do I hate her? No…I just despise her…a wolf in sheep's clothing. I will never forgive her…never. _Amon told himself. Just then his phone rang. He turned it on, "Got anything?" he only said. "Amon, both Maria and Gabriel are now sedated. People from Solomon have arrived and are now preparing to take them to Italy. And with the matter you asked me to look up, it seems that she has might have taken another train but there are a dozen trains possible. The last known train she was in was from Tokyo to Miyagi. I haven't found anything else so far. It's not certain that she is currently staying there. I'm sending you the file I've gathered so far. It shows all the train records that could lead to her." Michael explained from the other end.

"But since she is paying in cash, it is not certain if these files are accurate." He added. "She's smart enough to pay in cash to leave no paper trail. Keep searching. I'll follow this up and probably it would eliminate a few of these routes you've sent." Amon said before hanging up the phone. He was scanning through the file he was sent in his computer. There were a lot of routes.

As he judged the possible routes Robin might have taken, he knew it was almost a needle in a hay stack but there was no other way. He doubted very much that Robin would start using a credit card. Given her age, it was impossible. Even if she would sign a document, she would obviously use a false name. But he knew her well and that was his edge. It was only a matter of time before he found her.

It was going to be a long night. Amon was a long way from Miyagi. Driving from Tokyo to his destination, he knew it would take him all night to get there. Meanwhile, as Amon was heading to his first destination, Robin couldn't find herself to sleep that night. She kept of tossing and turning. She seemed agitated, nervous and it was keeping her awake. Her body was dead tired but her mind was so active that it seemed impossible for her to slumber.

Finally, she laid on her back and stayed still. She then looked at the window by her bed. It was a full moon outside. Kyoto was a lot different from Tokyo. The ancient capital seemed to have lost tract of time, seemed to have remained timeless. There were signs of modernization but it wasn't as busy as if it were in Tokyo. It was already quiet outside and there were only a few people, if none, were walking or driving home.

It was a lot laid back than the busy, glistening streets of the capital. Maybe that was it, Robin reasoned. She was no longer used to live in a place where every thing wasn't so fast paced, wasn't so urbanized. But deep inside she knew that was a meager attempt to hide the real reason. The truth was she was deeply worried of her brother. She promised herself that she would leave all her troubles in Tokyo but fate didn't work that way. If one kept on running away from his/her problem, it will find its way back to that person especially when he/she doesn't expects it.

Robin wondered how Gabriel was doing and if he was indeed after her. She was worried of getting caught and his well-being. As she gazed at the mesmerizing night sky outside her apartment, she tried to push her thoughts of her brother as far away as possible. She attempted to place them as far back of her mind as possible. But as she looked at the sky, she hadn't even noticed that she had already closed her eyes and that sleep had claimed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that, my dear, is the card…the tarot known as the sun." The old gypsy said as she laid the card down on the table in front of the young woman. Judging from her face, the old woman knew that there was still no enlightenment whatsoever. She smiled inwardly. _It is only a matter of time my dear before you grasp the truth you seek. Just continue to bear this uncertainty for now. Rest assured that this will all pass. Just continue to delve deep inside the secrets with me a little more and I'm sure you will know that it is all worth the wait._

_(To be continued…)_

Hey there! It's me again. Before anything else, I wish to thank all those who sent in their reviews. I really like constructive reviews and I take it into heart and if I commit the same mistake, I'm sorry but I just can't help it for now. Anyway, please do continue to review because I really want to know what you think and if this is really worth continuing. (hehe…please, please send whatever you think…because I'm a little desperate…I'm having trouble thinking of the next lines and stuff…only a few chapters left before I finally close this fic…) Anyway, I'll wait for your answer and see you again in the next chapters! Only a few left to go and well we will see what will happen next. Chao!

Michiko


	6. Chapter 5 ace of wands

_**Ace of Wands**_

_Keyword: Idea_

_Significator: A bold, new venture_

_Reversed: The fire goes out, the spark is lost_

Chapter 5 Ace of Wands

Months passed and Robin seemed a little more adjusted to her new life. At first, days seemed to pass by so slowly. It was agonizing to watch as each moment seemed like an eternity. It was like a never ending scene, one after another. No one knew her. No one knew her inner grief. But she brought it upon herself and so she was determined to over come it, without hinting any of it to her new peers and surrounding.

Robin made sure that whatever happened in Tokyo, remained in Tokyo. She searched for the answers she was looking for. But since she had no known resources and didn't know where to start, it seemed impossible to gather reliable information. Everything was in slow motion.

Her daily life, her cover drifted from reality. It was as if she was indeed a person who had nothing to hide and was just going through life one day at a time. She got absorbed within the glass walls she had placed around herself. She could see what was going on outside but the one-way mirror prevented anything, anyone from viewing what was within.

Robin made new friends. She continued her schooling and in the afternoon and Saturdays she worked in one of the flower shops near her school. It was the only job she could find that she would be able to fit in her schedule without compromising her education and her evenings, which she spent looking for any sort of clue.

"Hey Robin! Come on and take a break! 'Ne-chan brought some cakes!" Hatori called one afternoon. Hatori was Robin's classmate and co-worker at the shop. He was the owners' son. Robin just smiled at him and nodded. She then headed inside and saw that Reina, Hatori's older sister, had already fixed the cakes onto a small table and was preparing tea.

"Let me help you with that, Reina-san." Robin offered but the older woman refused. She just smiled at her and said, "There's no need, Robin. Please have a seat and help yourself with some cake." Robin just returned her smiled. She did as she was told. "This looks great! Are you sure it's alright for us to take a break like this?" Robin said.

Hatori just laughed as he sat in front of her. "Don't worry too much. Of course it's ok. It's not like we left the store or anything. Besides, it's already fall and winter is about to start. This time of year is usually dull if you know what I mean." He replied. "Hatori's right, Robin. This is the time of the year where business isn't that good because of the weather. And well, taking a small break isn't bad on a nice day like this." Reina added as she came to the table bringing the tea.

"Come on now. Please help yourself with some cake. Kyoto offers the best cakes all over Japan so I'm sure you'll like it." Reina then insisted as she poured tea for the two and for herself. Robin just smiled and sliced the cake. She then gave it to Hatori and another to Reina before finally getting for herself.

"Hmmm. This is good." Robin commented as she had her first taste. It melted in the mouth and the sweetness was just right. It had reminded her of her home before her nightmare started. Her mom was an excellent cook and she used to make cakes like that. It brought back a lot of fond memories that she had carefully locked inside her mind.

The two siblings just smiled. "So, Robin…I hope that my brother doesn't give you a hard time or anything. He can be a blockhead sometimes but he's a great guy." Reina suddenly said. Robin couldn't help but giggle. "'Ne-chan, what was that for? If you ask me, you're the pain." Hatori answered, quite flustered.

Reina couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry Reina-san. He doesn't give me a hard time. Actually, he really has been a great help, in school and at work." "Oh? Hmmm…that's quite surprising…or…" She then looked at her brother before answering, "He must really like you, Robin. Awww…my little brother has fallen in love." Hatori's face went red.

"W-what are you talking about?! That's not true!" Hatori answered defensively. Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Really? Then why are you so red?" Reina continued to tease. Hatori opted to say nothing but just continued to eat some cake and refused to make eye contact with Robin.

After fixing the china and the silverware they had used, they got back to work. Hatori just sat in the front while the two girls sat by the cash register. There were still no customers coming in. Robin just got her school bag and decided to start with her homework so she could spend more time looking for something on the net later that night. Reina just smiled as she looked from her brother to Robin, who sat next to her.

"Thank you." Reina suddenly said. This confused Robin. Reina just smiled and said, "Thank you, Robin. You might not believe me but it's the first time I've seen my brother this happy." Still quite confused, Robin replied, "Reina-san, I'm not sure but I can tell you that I've done nothing." She then smiled. "Well if you say so, Robin. But you know, he's changed quite a bit. I don't know but to me he just seems different. Ever since, Mia left…well he's been down, you know. It's good to see that he has moved on." Reina explained.

Robin just smiled. "Well, it's good that he's feeling better then." She answered before turning back to her books. Reina just smiled as she glanced at the young girl next to her. _She really hasn't got any clue, does she? Oh Hatori, you really found an interesting person to love this time. I hope that she is the one you are looking for. _She said to herself. It had been a long time since she had seen her brother the way she was seeing him at the moment.

Hours passed by and it was getting late. Still there were no customers that came that day. So Reina decided that it was alright for Robin to go home early that day. On her way home, Hatori came after her. "Hey Robin! Wait up!" He called out as he ran to catch up with her.

"Hatori…what's up?" She asked as he caught up with her. "Oh nothing really. I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight…well…if you'd want to watch a movie with me…because…you know…there's a great new movie and-" "Sure. It's the first time I've seen you this nervous. And for the record, you don't have to explain anymore." Robin said. She then laughed as the young man in front of her eased up. He just smiled and they started walking.

"Hey don't mind what my sister said earlier. She usually says those things when she has nothing to say…just to start a conversation." Hatori suddenly said. Upon hearing it, Robin couldn't help but laugh. She then remembered her relationship with her brother. He used to do that to her too when they would go out together with a few friends. There would also be times when he would just tease her for fun. But Robin knew that it was her brother's way to showing that he cared. Even in a very twisted way, it was the way it went. Robin figured that the routine was normal with any other sibling relationship out there.

"Don't worry about it. I can relate to that sort of thing. You know, that sort of …reminds me of my brother." Robin replied, she let her voice trail off at the end. She could have hit herself then and there. She should have known better than to bring up the topic. She was sure that Hatori would be asking about it.

Hatori noticed that Robin was quite evading the topic. She seemed that she didn't want to talk about it. He just grinned and said nothing. "Well I suppose sisters, like brothers, could be like that." Robin finally said. She was careful with her choice of words. "They can be a real pain but I suppose you wouldn't want it any other way." She added. Hatori then let a heartfelt laugh go. "I agree with you on that. But you know…that's going to be the thing I'll be missing the most after a couple of months." He then said.

Robin did a double take. She couldn't figure out what Hatori was really saying. "Well you know, don't get me wrong. I'm really happy for my sister. I mean, she's about to live out her dream. If you have gotten to know her a few years back, you'd say that too. She quite different…now, all I see in her is happiness and anticipation." He explained. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I haven't known her that long but I can see that she is really, really happy. Even with the simple things…you can really tell." Robin replied. Hatori just grinned before answering, "Reina will be married to the man of her dreams in September, her favorite month…don't ask me why but it's her favorite month. They've known each other for a long time. I know he's going to take good care of her. He always has really."

"With that, I suppose that would explain why my sister has been saying those things earlier." "Yeah…all she wants is for you to be happy too. And don't worry, I won't tell her because I'm sure that is the one thing you are afraid that I'll do and that you'll completely deny it." "How'd you know?" Robin laughed and said, "Because that's the same thing that I'll do if I were in your situation."

Hatori just grinned. "You know, Robin…" Robin just looked at him as they continued walking. "You're pretty cool, you know that?" He commented. Robin blushed slightly and disagreed. "Nope…you're just saying that. I have an older sibling too so I know how it is." She said.

After watching a movie, they headed off to have something to eat. As they headed to a restaurant, Robin noticed for the first time how different Kyoto was from Tokyo. The people there seemed to be moving slower as if she were watching it in a movie. She felt the heavy weight of all of her problems. She felt so detached from the world that she was then part of this alternate universe, oblivious at the same time coincides with the current world.

The scent of the air seemed sweeter, with a tinge of hope lingering about. With the cold breeze of autumn and the falling leaves around, it somehow brought despair and depression inside her wounded soul. How she wished that it were different. She felt somewhat saddened and guilty about Hatori. She felt that somehow she was only using him as a means of showing the world that she was still one of them when in fact she was not. Although, sharing some of her thoughts and time with her new friends, Hatori in particular, seemed to lighten her spirits and made her believe that maybe there was indeed a chance that things would be turning alright in the end.

Hatori then brought her to this place, seemed to have been business since before the 1940s. It was really quaint and cozy. Once inside, it seemed that time stops as the modest tea house transcends time, breaking all the rules of running generations.

Upon entering, Hatori and Robin were immediately greeted by a woman with delicate features, which suggested that she was a very beautiful woman during her prime. "Ah, Hatori-chan, good evening. And whose this charming young lady you have brought with you, dear?" "Good evening Ito-san. This is Sena Robin. She's my new classmate and it's her first time here in Kyoto. I thought I'd bring her to one of the city's finest tea houses." Hatori greeted. "Really now, Hatori-chan. Well, it's nice to meet you then, Sena-san." "Oh please, Ito-san. Robin is fine, thank you. It's very nice to meet you." Robin replied. The middle-aged, Ito Midori, just smiled and asked them if they would prefer to sit at the bar or would they rather have a small table. Both Hatori and Robin agreed that sitting at the bar would be alright with them so the woman warmly guided them to the bar.

The tea house had quite a number of customers and quite a few were sitting by the bar. Upon sitting them, Robin noted to herself that it was a great idea. It would be her first time to actually eat in a traditional sushi bar.

"Anata, I would like to introduce you to Robin." Midori called out to her husband who was behind the bar, in-charge of making sushi and serving the customers eating by the bar. Clad with traditional clothing, a man with warm features approached with a smile on his face. "Robin. Nice to meet you. I am Ito Matsuhiro." Robin smiled and bowed. She then said, "It's nice to meet you, Ito-san. You have a very wonderful tea house. I rarely got to be in such a nice place like this in Tokyo." Matsuhiro just gave a hearty laugh. "Don't worry, my dear. Now you will get to taste the greatness of Kyoto. Young Hatori here will show you the rest." He commented.

"Himiko, Ryota, come, come. Meet little Robin. She's from Tokyo and I believe she is now going to your school." Then, a girl about their age came and her younger brother followed. "Robin, this is our daughter Himiko, she's in her last year in high school and our son, Ryota, who just entered high school." Midori introduced. After the introductions, there was little time to chat because they all had to go back to work.

Robin couldn't help but smile. Hatori noticed and said, "It is a little more laid back here in Kyoto. It's like Tokyo but here we have the Ito's tea house. They are the kindest and warmest people you could ever meet. My family and I always love to come here to eat and just take a breather." "I can see why." Robin replied.

Before leaving, Midori told Robin if she needed anything, she should feel free to come any time. Robin just smiled and thanked her and her family for their kindness. "They are really a great family, aren't they?" Robin commented as they were walking home. "Yes, they are. They are the best. Our families' friendship goes back generations. From what we were told, they were always really close." Robin couldn't help but smile and tell Hatori how lucky he was to have something a great as that.

When they reached Robin's apartment building, Robin said, "Thanks, Hatori. I had a great time. It's kinda cool you introduced me to people like the Itos and thanks for the movie and dinner." Hatori just smiled and said, "Hey don't worry about that Robin. It's enough that you had a good time. Um, well…see you in school then?" "Yeah. Good night, Hatori." "Good night, Robin."

Robin then made her way to her room. She felt tired and yet for the first time since she left Tokyo, she somehow felt happy. She had enjoyed herself with the simple pleasures in life. She couldn't help but envy Hatory's life, how perfect it seemed. She smiled inwardly. She got out her keys and opened her door. She was still thinking about how she wished her life had turned out like that when she entered the darkness that filled her room.

Robin then switched on the light and sat her bag on a nearby chair. She then removed her coat and drifted off to the kitchen to make herself some tea. But then she heard movement from her back and a man suddenly spoke. Robin couldn't help but drop the kettle she was holding as she was startled and almost horrified when she saw who it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This can't be!" Michael suddenly said as he looked up from the monitor. It had been hours and hours of work trying to find something and now that he had, it seemed surreal and an almost impossible truth with what he was seeing.

His reaction caught the attention of all who were in the room, Amon, Dojima and the Chief. The others were out on the field trying to fins some possible leads. The gathered around Michael and focused their attention on the monitor. As they read on, it was evident it was indeed a very big new development. It seemed that it involved the heads on Solomon. There was a rift going on and that gave them the feeling that they were only scratching the surface.

But it was a lead nonetheless and at least with that they knew now what they needed to do and that entailed revising their way of gathering information.

(to be continued…)

Ok, ok…I know it took such a long time to update and this is because of school…it was so hard to find time to write (boohoo….huhuhuhuhuhu). Anyway, I won't keep this long because my trail of thought for the next chapter might vanish just as quick as it came. Anywaz, see you guys again soon. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please do send in your comments and stuff and I'm sure that will make things easier for me because it will motivate me to write (yehey!!!!!)

Michiko


	7. Chapter 6 judgment

_**Judgment**_

_Keyword: realization_

_Significator: Gabriel, blow your horn_

_Reversed: refusal to heed the call_

Chapter 6 Judgment

"This is not possible…it can't be true…all this time-" Karasuma started to say as she got the feedback from Michael. "Yeah. That was what we were saying too. Better head back here as soon as possible." Michael said over the phone as he continued to work on his computer, trying to gather more information. "Roger that." Karasuma replied as she set the phone down and started the engine.

"What do we do now about Robin?" Dojima asked as they waited for the others to arrive. "She's safe where she is at the moment. Right now we have to gather as much data as possible. It looks like we're on our own and HQ isn't going to make things easier." Amon replied as he started to browse the information they already had and Todo's journals at a nearby terminal.

Amon's mind was filled with questions. His usual stoic self didn't betray any emotion or thought. _The Devil's Child…Can it be that the secrets have indeed torn Solomon apart? And yet Solomon doesn't want it…what are you up to Solomon? Is there something deeper than what appears to be happening?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems that you have been doing well." A man's voice came, which startled Robin. When she looked who it was, she had dropped the kettle she was holding in shock, surprise. A tall man, muscular built came out from the dark and into the light…his demeanor and expressions…there was no doubt about it. "A…Amon…" Robin said, almost afraid to utter his name. "How…why…" Robin started.

Almost reading her mind, Amon answered, "It took awhile but I finally found where you have been hiding. I must say, you really were hard to find but if you want to disappear, you have to do better than that." Robin took a deep breath to calm her down. It seemed that she suddenly felt angry that Amon had gone after her. "I know. You and my brother are in the detective business. It's your job to find missing people, those who go missing unintentionally and intentionally." Robin answered.

"Hostile are we? Do you have any idea how it made your brother feel when he read your letter?" Amon replied. "You leave him out of this. This was my decision and neither you nor my brother has the right to tell me what I should have done." Robin replied. She really didn't want to hear anything about that from Amon. She was having trouble dealing with it as it is. She didn't need to be told how it had made Gabriel feel. Yes, Robin was aware that it might have killed him when he found out that she ran away.

"Why are you here then? Why you?" Robin was almost afraid to ask. She had expected that her brother would have eventually caught up with her or at least Amon and Gabriel but not Amon alone. She wondered why. Somehow, deep inside her heart, she knew the answer but she just wanted to hear it for herself.

"Because your brother can't…he left you under my care." Amon answered. He didn't use any effort to hide the truth. He didn't want to make up a story. He knew she was entitled to that much at least. Robin's demeanor changed. It was as if her world came crashing down around her again. It was Tokyo all over again. She found herself that she had to sit.

Robin was lost for words. She didn't know exactly how to react or what to say with regards to what Amon had just told her. Amon remained as stoic as ever as he pulled a chair and sat in front of Robin. Neither spoke as Robin seemed to have closed her eyes and was lost in oblivion while Amon carefully watched Robin.

After a while, Robin suddenly whispered but audible enough to hear, "They took him too didn't they?" She meant it as a rhetorical question because she already knew that they have. She didn't need any confirmation about that. But Amon still answered, "Yes. They have. So you have to stop searching for answers because you don't know what you are getting yourself into. It is very dangerous and your brother wouldn't have approved." For a moment there, Robin felt that Amon was concerned about her. She knew that in his way he did but she didn't want to start believing in shallow truth. Yes, she trusts Amon with her life but Robin felt that he didn't understand what she was going through so she didn't know if she can establish her grounds upon his words.

Robin opted to remain silent. "I'm going back to Tokyo. But I will give you a choice if you want to come back or continue on this false reality of yours." Amon said as he got up. "I will give you day to think about it. I will be waiting for your answer tomorrow at exactly 8 pm by the convenience store near the bus station." He said before leaving.

She sat there for a while, not saying or knowing what to do. Robin then picked up the kettle and prepared to heat water for tea. _One day huh…Amon why? Why did you have to come? Maybe it's for the best…maybe you're right that this is useless what I'm doing…but then…my life here…I don't know…what should I do? Should I go back with you or stay here and dream of a life that should have been mine too? _

Robin looked at herself at the mirror. She let her hair down and seemed to be lost in oblivion again. She wondered what was the right thing to do. It seemed such an impossible task to make things right again. How then she wished that her brother and her mother was there with her at that very moment…how she wondered if things would have been that difficult if they were still together. Would she have longed to be with them if it didn't happen? Suddenly, Robin felt this terrible ache that she thought she had buried and forgotten. Uncontrollable tears flooded her eyes with terrible grief that no words could ever describe it.

She felt rage, agony and remorse all at the same time. The pang of longing seemed to pierce her heart deep. As each throb made it harder to bear, so did the tears that soaked her entire being. It wouldn't go away no matter how much she wished it to be. How she wished that she wasn't alone at that very moment…that someone she trusted and loved the most was there smiling at her and telling her that it was going to be alright and that she wasn't alone.

Robin fell to her knees. All she could do was hug herself and try to keep in mind that things were going to get better as long as she believed. Amon did say that her brother left her to him. All she had now was Amon. He was the only person whom she could turn to that her mother and brother trusted amongst others. But it was still different. She wished that she had family to turn to. She cried so hard that it was almost impossible to control the sobbing.

The grief of losing her mother the way she did, not being sure if she was still alive was something in itself unbearable and then confirming that her brother had suffered the same fate made it worse. Robin felt all her strength diminish. All the walls she had built around her since when she left Tokyo seemed to have crumbled to dust. She couldn't comprehend why she was so shattered but then a part of her knew that it was a normal phase to go through when one had suffered something as traumatic as that. Also, she knew she hadn't really allowed herself to grief or to open up the problem because she felt that it was nothing and that it shouldn't be wasted time upon. The last time, she didn't open up to her brother because she knew he already felt responsible for everything that had happened so she didn't want him to feel worse about it. This time around, she didn't have anybody whom she could open up because for one they knew things differently about her and she was always a little apprehensive in opening up to Amon. She trusted him and could tell him some secrets but she would always choose them. The only person whom she could truly open up to without any hesitation was her brother. Now that he was gone, Robin felt lost and weak.

After pouring her heart out, she gathered her remaining strength and took a bath. The water was warm and yet Robin couldn't help but shiver. This time the bath did nothing to calm her but it did give her time to reflect on things she dared not venture into before Amon came and brought her back to reality. As she was drying herself, she couldn't help but look at herself at the mirror. She has changed a lot. It dawned on her that she already didn't know the person she was seeing in the mirror. Robin was only seeing an empty, pathetic shell trying to run away from reality. That was when things became clear…she knew what she had to do.

The very next day after school, as Robin and Hatori were walking towards the flower shop, Robin said, "Hatori, thank you." Hatori looked at her and wondered what was going on all of a sudden. "Huh? What are you talking about all of a sudden?" He couldn't help but ask. Robin just smiled and replied, "I knew you were going to ask that but seriously thanks for everything. You see, you have done nothing but be kind to me and truthful and stuff and yet…all I've done is pretend. I'm not the person whom you think I am. Actually, I'm far from it." Her demeanor became solemn and filled with regret. That was the time that she truly felt that she had used Hatori all along…to forget her past and create a new life for herself, far from reality.

"What are you talking about?" Hatori asked, almost afraid to ask. He had a bad feeling about it. He couldn't understand what had happened over night that had changed her to be this way. It seemed that she was alright the day before. He couldn't stop guessing at what might have happened to her.

"I ran away from home Hatori…or it was more…I ran away from my brother. You see…one night…my mother and I were attacked at home while my brother was gone. It left me wounded and well…my mother was taken away. Ever since my brother and I changed…I lived isolating myself from the world even if I am surrounded by people who care I about me…I couldn't talk to them and all…and my brother…he blamed himself for what had happened. No matter what I say or do, he believed that it was his fault that mother was gone and I was injured the way I was…he said he should have been at home like he was supposed…he should have come home right away like he was asked to instead of going out with friends. What I'm getting at is that…I've run away ever since…and now my brother was also taken by the same people who took my mother. I don't know if they are coming after me. You are very good people and I wouldn't want you to suffer because of me. You don't deserve that. I need to go back…to look for my brother and my mother…to find the truth…I have to stop running away…" Robin explained. She couldn't look at Hatori directly. She felt so ashamed of what was happening that she didn't have enough courage to look at him.

Hatori fell silent. Knowing the truth straight out like that…he couldn't believe that someone as sweet and innocent like Robin carried such as harsh burden on her shoulders. He felt her pain in its raw form. He saw it in her eyes and for the first time in all her actions and comments. Hatori couldn't help but feel more admiration for Robin for all her courage to open up and for going as far as she did alone. If he were in the same situation, he couldn't imagine how or what he would have done…

"I have been thinking about this all day…how to tell you…I just had to…after all the things you've done for me and stuff…I didn't want to leave without telling you why…perhaps you can tell the others in a way that isn't heavy the way I just did…I don't know." Robin added. Hatori then smiled at her and said, "You don't have to explain Robin…I get it. You have to fix this because it will haunt you wherever you go." Robin just looked at him and opted to say nothing. "When do you plan to leave?" He then asked.

"My brother's best friend came for me from Tokyo…I decided to go back with him tonight…that's the only chance he gave me." She answered. "Go then Robin. Don't worry about things here. I'll handle it. It's more important for you to make peace with your past…you know to find the truth instead of just living here running away. Go now Robin." Hatori urged on. "But Hatori-" "Go!" Hatori cut off with a smile. He knew that was the best for her. He personally knew how it felt running away from your problems and it took him such a long time to get over his. It was better to let Robin deal with it than convince her to stay there with him. He cared for her and as it turned out he was starting to feel for her more than a friend. It pained him to do what he was about to do but he knew that it was for the best.

It took Robin a second to get what Hatori was really trying to say. She just gave him a bow and a smile and ran off to her apartment to prepare. Hatori just stood there for a while and watched her disappear. _It was for the best._ He told himself. Then he took a deep breath and made his way to the flower shop. His sister wasn't going to be there that day because she needed to prepare for her wedding. He wasn't sure if it was better but he made sure his disposition didn't change.

Just then, Midori Ito came in through the doors. "Ah good afternoon Ito-san what can I do for you?" Hatori greeted. Midori just smiled and said, "Well here is the list of flower arrangements that we will need. The tea house has been booked for a party in two days and we have gotten word that there would be some foreigners who will be coming." "Foreigners?" Hatori said and laughed. "It really is official, Ito-san. Your tea house is famous the world over. So where do the foreigners come from?" "From what I've heard they are from Italy." "Italy? Hmm…Europeans then…anyway, I hope you'll impress them with traditional Japanese cuisine, something to take back home with them." Midori just laughed. She then noticed that Robin wasn't around. "Um, Hatori-chan…I don't see Robin anywhere…is she off today?" "No, Ito-san. Robin had to go back home to Tokyo to fix some family problem. She said that she was sorry she couldn't say goodbye and that she had to leave all of a sudden." "Oh…I hope that she's ok." Midori replied.

In the meantime, Robin quickly got ready for what was ahead. She then made her way to the convenience store by the bus station. She bought coffee and a sandwich for herself. It was still early…to early for Amon to be there. She just sat there and started thinking about what she should expect once they back to Tokyo. She was so absorbed with what she was thinking and while she was mixing her coffee that she didn't notice that someone was approaching her from behind. She was startled when someone placed a glass of coffee next to her and sat. When she looked, the more she was surprised when she realized that it was Amon. He didn't say anything and neither did she.

"Are you ready then?" Amon finally said. Robin just nodded. Then there was silence again. "Amon…can I ask you something?" Robin finally said. "If you must…" "Um…my brother…are you sure they were the ones who took him…the ones who took mother I mean…?" "Yes. I'm sure." "Then…I'm next aren't I?" Robin asked. "Think what you must. But it won't help. That much I'm sure about." Amon commented. "Then tell me the truth Amon. I think I'm entitled to as much as that." Robin insisted.

Amon just stood and said, "Come on. We better get going so that we will be able to get to Tokyo early." Robin said nothing as she stood and followed him.

(to be continued…)

Ok a little more to go before the end comes. 'til next time, bye. Please, please do send in your reviews. It would be very much appreciated and of course needed 

Michiko


	8. Chapter 7 pyramid of consciousness

_**The six-card spread**_

_For a more in-depth look at any issue or dream, the Pyramid of Consciousness spread may reveal deeply hidden complexes and memories that affect your current ability to function. If you have received a "big dream" and want to clear any obstacles or blocks in consciousness that may stand in the way of your spiritual progress, the Pyramid of Consciousness spread can shine light into the dark places where blocks, denials and resistance reside. Cards that appear in the Pyramid of Consciousness spread may continue to unveil deeper layers of meaning over time. – Tarot & Dream Interpretation, Julie Gillentine_

Chapter 7 Pyramid of Consciousness

Robin sat back and couldn't help but close her eyes. She didn't know how to make out of what was going on. She couldn't understand what was happening. Somehow she was feeling that this was such a bad idea…coming to this old gypsy for help. Then it dawned on her…help for what? Her eyes shot open.

She noticed that the old woman was there across the table watching her with a calm smile. For the first time, Robin felt that this woman across the small room did have some answers that she wasn't so sure she was ready to hear. What it all meant…all the images she was seeing inside her head, the throb of her heart, all of it meant something and the old woman knew exactly what it was.

Robin's heart then was pounding hard inside her chest. This was the point of no turning back. This was her choice and she was indeed ask from the beginning if she was ready to know the truth of it all and she had replied yes.

"My dear, the answers you seek are in front of you. You just have to do more than look. You have to actually see it." The old woman calmly said. She said it with great warmth and wisdom that it almost felt familiar, somewhat close to her heart. All Robin could do was look at her. She wanted so many things at once that she wasn't sure exactly how to say it or what could possibly be the right words to voice out her raging thoughts and emotions.

Robin could feel the tears build up inside of her but she did everything that she could to keep. She didn't want to cry especially in front of the strange gypsy sitting in front of her. How she wished that at that very moment she was just like Amon…a master of hiding emotions.

"Oba-san…" Robin started to say. But then she became apprehensive to continue. The old woman in front of her just remained silent and waited for the girl to speak. Robin then gulped, controlling her emotions and her tears. It was time for the truth…the truth that she seeks. She can't turn back now or else she felt that she might lose herself forever.

"Please tell me what it all means…I'm so confused I don't know what to think." Robin finally said, braising herself for what she was about to hear. The elderly woman just smiled and said, "Let's start, my child. You know the answers already. It is understandable that it may confuse you because it all came in at once. Sometimes we need to take a step back in order to move forward." She then took the other cards and placed them at a dresser nearby to make room for the six cards in front of them.

The old woman then took the top most card and revealed the card. "The Magician. This is your core issue. To you it might seem upright but in fact it is reversed. It means that you have lost your direction. You are having trouble deciding where you go from here. Your focus and attention are not clear." Robin reminisced the images flowing to her head. _The Magician._ A vision of her mother…her brother…in her head…fragments of memories of a distorted time when she felt she had lost everything…lost her direction. What that it? She wondered. She didn't say anything. But the old woman across from her knew what was going through her mind.

"The fool…this card signifies your past. You believe that you have made a wrong choice but now, you must know that a leap of faith is required from you to move forward. Death, this signifies the present. Now don't be scared. It's not as bad as it sounds, my dear. Currently you are stuck in an old pattern, your past. Transformation awaits you. Change is eminent. The card of the Sun, this signifies what is hidden. In order for you to be born again or be regenerated, the dark cloud that blinds you from the truth must list. This is what you must do. My child, no matter what I tell you now, this is something that I will not be able to explain to you." The old gypsy continued. She eyes the young maiden in front of her. She kept her words hidden but the old woman knew that she was being keen to every word and explanation that she was uttering.

"Ace of wand tells us what must change. You must be courageous to go forth with a bold, new venture. Like I have told you before we started, my dear, there is no longer turning back if you want to move forward. Lastly, the card of judgment, meaning the potential outcome. You must find and heed your calling. Follow your heart. You mind also knows what to do but now it is also up to your heart to convince your subconscious self of what must be done. The choice is yours, my dear, Robin." The gypsy woman finished. _"…Robin…?"_ _How did she know my name? I distinctly remember not telling her anything about myself, much less my name. But somehow…there is something awfully familiar with this woman…who is she really? _Robin said to herself.

She was having a hard time containing the shock inside of her. It was written all over her face. Even if the old woman in front of her was blind, she seemed to know a lot about her. Why? She couldn't grasp how. The old woman just smiled. She knew the conflict going through the young girl's head. It was too much to take in at once but she knew that it must be done. There was no other way. For her to be saved, this was the only way to get her back. It was the only way to find her way back. No one can show her. Robin was given everything she needed then and there not it was up to her to figure things for herself.

Robin continued to say nothing. She was confused. She didn't know what to say or do. It seemed that nothing else was there not even the old woman. It seemed that everything was turning blank. Robin wished that she wasn't there on her own. She wished that she had her friends or perhaps her grandfather.

Images started to roll inside her head. Brother. Mother. Amon. Tokyo. Burning at the apartment. The attempt to run away. Hatori. Kyoto. The flower shop. The image she saw when she looked at the mirror on her apartment in Kyoto. Her decision to go back with Amon…Amon…her mind drifted…Amon…there was something about him…she couldn't place. Why her mind drifted to him? She didn't understand. He seemed to be the answer to a question long been bothering her but it somehow still didn't make sense to Robin.

Robin then glanced over to the old woman who had fallen silent and was watching her with great interest. Her eyes showed a longing for more answers. The old woman knew this. But still she just smiled back at the young woman. As much as she wanted to tell her everything, she couldn't. Robin had to make up her own mind without anyone's interference.

The old woman then bowed at her and let her long white hair fall, covering her face. She then looked up. Robin quickly stood up in shock. Mouth agape, eyes wide open, it couldn't be possible. Fear and shock froze Robin to the spot where she was standing. Words couldn't even escape her lips.

"W-who…are you?" Robin finally managed to say after what seemed like forever. Robin was looking at herself. The old woman had transformed into her. She looked exactly like her. "I am you." She answered and gave Robin a smile. "Me? How can that be possible?" Robin asked. With great patience, the girl answered, "Robin, the power to choose which reality is real is yours and yours alone. I cannot tell you the truth. Only, that I am you and I have already presented you with everything you need to make the decision."

"Which reality? What are you talking about?" Robin asked. She almost feared to ask that question but she knew that deep down she had to find out what it really meant. This was it, she knew. The girl just smiled back. "The images you see and don't see. Choose Robin. Choose. No one can make you choose." Suddenly everything around them started to change. "Wait! Why do I have to choose?" Robin called out before the girl drifted away into nothing. All of a sudden, Robin found herself in nothing but light. It didn't blind her or anything but then a voice came to answer her final question, "To be able to live…"

Amon and Robin left Kyoto early that evening. The ride seemed a little awkward. There was nothing but silence between the both of them. Robin, to take her mind away from the awkwardness, engulfed herself in everything she was seeing beyond the window of Amon's card. She let her mind drift to fun, happy memories of her brother and mother every once in awhile. Amon, on his part, just concentrated on the road. He didn't understand how the atmosphere there became awkward for him.

He never seemed to feel any awkwardness before whenever he was with Robin. He wasn't sure why he was feeling that way now. Did something change in the last few months, he wasn't really that sure. Perhaps, he thought, it wouldn't be long before Robin discovers the truth and he didn't know how to explain it to her, especially being responsible for her family's capture.

Would she hate him? Would she understand? What would she do? Run away again? But then why did it matter to him what happened next or what the young woman next to him would be doing next. Yes, she was his charge but why would it matter that much if she would hate him or despise him if she knew the truth? He tried to shake it all off from his mind.

Then Amon noticed that they were being followed. _Damn. It looks like Solomon's behind this. What? They want her too? _Amon said to himself as he saw at the rearview mirror a car that seemed to be following their every move. He glanced slightly and noted that Robin wasn't paying much attention at all. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. _Damn. We have to lose them and fast._ Amon said with much resolve in himself.

He didn't understand how he had known that they were from Solomon but his gut feeling was sure that it was them. His gut feelings never failed before. He knew he was right now. He then got Robin's seatbelt and tightened it. This surprised the girl next to him. Without looking away from the road, Amon said, "Hold on. We're being followed."

Amon hit the gas. So did the car behind them. A deadly car chase had begun. Robin didn't say anything but tried to keep as calm as possible. She had faith in Amon but still this was something really dangerous and she felt helpless. Robin glanced at Amon. She saw him resolute on trying to get away from whoever was following them. He was concentrating hard on the road. But as if he was reading her mind he said, "We're going to get out of this alive. Believe me." Robin still said nothing. Amon glanced at her and gave her a small smile.

_Was that a smile? Well, that was rare._ Robin said to herself. But somehow it had made her feel better. Robin just smiled and looked at the road too. She was still really afraid, on edge at her seat but she knew that if she were to panic, she wouldn't be of much help to Amon. She bit her lip and closed her eyes to block everything out. But her body felt the speed, the motion of the car. The tight turns and the acceleration. Robin wanted to throw up but fought with everything she had against it.

Robin then opened her eyes and happened to look at the side mirror. Her eyes flew wide open with what she saw. "A-Amon…I know this is not the time but…" Robin started to say. "What is it?" Amon quickly replied. "They have a gun. I don't think I need to tell you what they are about to do." Robin replied quite fearful. Amon then looked at the rearview mirror. She was right. They were preparing guns to shoot at them.

Amon then quickly turned to get them out of the road. They were soon driving on rough ground, in between trees. If it weren't for the seatbelt, Robin would already have jumped. Robin quickly turned every now and then and saw that whoever was chasing them still were following them. They were hitting branches and evading boulders and they were still at high speed.

It took every ounce of Robin's courage and strength to keep from screaming. Amon glanced at her again. He could see her body so tense and filled with fear. "Robin." He said. The young woman turned to him. He saw great fear in her eyes. "Get your seatbelt off." "What?" "Get your seatbelt off." Amon said as he took off his own seatbelt.

"Listen, at the end of this path, there is a cliff. Get your seatbelt off and we are going to jump before we head over the cliff. Hopefully they won't see given the thick grass and trees here." Amon explained. Robin seemed to stiffen. "Look, we're going to make it ok but you have to trust me. I know you are scared but you have to do this." Amon said, trying to calm her down. _And you're doing such a great job at it. _Amon told himself sarcastically. If only there were another way but this was the only way to get away and at least give them time to get away from Solomon if they do discover that they are still alive.

Robin just did what he had asked him. He knew she was scared. "On my signal open the door and jump. Got it?" He said. Robin just nodded. Fighting off the tears. _Ok, if this fails we're dead. I hope he knows that. What am I saying? Of course he knows that. I can't believe we have to do this! _Robin thought.

"Now!" Amon shouted. Robin felt like her world had just ended. Everything went blank. She couldn't feel anything. She heard nothing else. The next moments were nothing. Everything was blank and nothing mattered.

"Amon, Robin's vital signs are slowing down…" Karasuma said as Amon entered the hospital room. He knew that Karasuma had been there all afternoon and wanted to relieve her so that she could go home and rest. He said nothing but approached the sleeping girl on the bed.

"What now Amon?" Karasuma asked. "The doctor's said that there is a chance she won't make it out of the coma. They said that if this continues, she might not wake up anymore." She added, almost not being able to. Emotions were welling up inside her but she was trying her best to contain them.

"Go home, Karasuma. Rest. That's all you can do for now. I'll take over." Was what all Amon said. Karasuma was silenced. She then just gave him a nod and headed home. He was right. They wouldn't be able to do anything but believe that Robin would be alright and that she would be able to fight against it. They had to keep believing in her that she would fight like she always has.

Amon watched Karasuma go. He got a chair and sat next to the bed, watching the sleeping girl. He still said nothing. _You have to fight, Robin. You have to come back. You just have to. You can't leave…not when I've finally understood this feeling I have. I won't allow you to give up. _Amon thought. If only he had the guts then and there to tell her. Perhaps it would make a difference.

(to be continued…)

Ok I think it's been more than a year since I last updated this fic  Hehe  severe writer's block on top of toxic schedule equals late update  anyway, this fic is wrapping up soon so please do review  every review is very much appreciated thank you 

Michiko


	9. Chapter 8 lovers

_**Lovers**_

_Keyword: discernment_

_Significator: relationship issues_

_Reversed: your relationship may be out of balance_

Chapter 8 Lovers

The car flew over the edge of the cliff, exploding when it reached the bottom. The car the followed, slowly decelerated until it eventually stopped. It had been a dark night in the thicket, nothing else moved nor stirred. It seemed the night had engulfed more secrets to add it its own. It saw nothing but the car burning below. Two men with guns stepped out of the vehicle. Each made his way to the edge. They looked down and watched the burning rubble below. They knew no one could have survived that. They figured that if they couldn't bring the girl with them, it was probably better that she died there. One of them smirked and motioned the other man to follow. They climbed their vehicle again and were off.

Amon lay low on the ground. He refrained from moving which might attract their attention before they were satisfied and left. He wished that Robin would do the same. He was quite surprised when there was no movement from where Robin had landed. Amon thought of the worst scenario there was. When they left, he quickly made his way to Robin's side. Robin didn't seem to be moving. He quickly checked for a pulse. He was relieved to find that her pulse was strong and steady. She had just lost consciousness, perhaps from the fall, he reasoned.

Amon laid her on her back and took off his jacket and laid it on her to shield her from the cold. But pretty soon Robin began to stir. Amon was pretty much relieved that she was coming to. Robin sat up and said, "If you ever ask me to do something like that again, Amon-san, I'll kill you if I'm not dead." Amon just smirked. _At least she's not that uptight with me anymore. She back to normal._ "Glad to see you decided to come back to the world of the living." Amon just said. "Yeah well dying didn't seem to appeal to me that much right now. Besides, I have to find the truth first before I think of leaving this world." Robin said calmly.

Amon just sat next to her. Robin then realized that the jacket that had fallen off from her was Amon's. She blushed a little and returned the jacket. She thanked him. Both of them were silent for a while. Neither wanted to start up a conversation.

But after a while, Robin couldn't resist asking, "Amon-san, who were they?" Amon just looked at her. "You know? The ones who were chasing us…they seem to be really persistent, with guns and everything." She added. Amon knew who they were but he chose not to tell her. He just turned away and said nothing. "You know something, do you?" Robin asked again. But still Amon would not say anything. Robin became a little frustrated but said nothing. She took turned away.

"There are things that you still can't know right now. Trust me it's better this way." Amon suddenly said. Robin looked at him inquiringly. What was he talking about just now? She could see that he was a stoic as ever. His concerned face just a moment ago seemed like a dream, a figment of her imagination.

Robin just gave out an exasperated breath. She then leaned back at the tree. It was hard to read Amon sometimes, much less understand his motives. He never seemed to show any or tell her about it. She knew that it was his nature to be that way. Why would she even try to get an answer, something which Amon thinks she wasn't ready for? It was a lost cause, at least for that moment.

"But tell me this, Amon-san…" Amon looked at her again. "Are we going to spend the night here?" Amon just nodded. "Let them get as far away from us as possible. Then we start for Tokyo." He said. Robin didn't seem to know how to react to that so she just stayed quiet. She thought it was better to not say anything at the moment.

Robin just settled back in at the tree. The night was already getting deeper and it was getting colder. Suddenly Robin felt Amon's strong arms pull her to him and wrap around her. Robin did a double take. _Ok either I'm dreaming or this is an alternate universe. _Robin told herself.

Amon then placed his jacket over her again. Robin found herself resting on Amon's broad chest. She looked up at him as if to ask what was going on. To her surprise, Amon looked down at her. Robin was about to speak but found herself unable to. It was good it was dark or Amon would have seen her blush profusely. It was hard not to be taken by surprise. She knew Amon would never have done any of this before. She couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was now.

"Stay close. It's getting cold." Amon then said. Robin was a little confused. Amon knew this. He knew that she was confused. He was being bold in his actions after all, not to mention out of character. He didn't understand himself. All he knew was that whenever he look at Robin's beautiful face, into her intensely deep eyes, he got lost in them. Yes. Over the past months, something did change inside of him without him even knowing it.

He had known Robin for a very long time. He met her when she was just a child and he was a teenager like her brother. Throughout the years, he witnessed how she had changed from a skinny girl who always tagged along her brother to an independent beautiful young woman. He worried over her during the past months. But he never regretted his duties as a hunter. It was just something he had to do. Now that he was Robin's watcher, he was obliged to protect her with everything he had even if she was a seed. Perhaps it wasn't that bad because he too was a seed.

Robin was still looking up at him, somehow he knew she was looking for answers. But then Amon slowly closed the gap between their lips. Their faces were just so close. He couldn't help it. She was beautiful. He was never good with words when it came to expressing his emotions. He figured and hoped that his actions would speak for him for her to trust him, believe him that he will not let anything bad happen to her. He will protect her.

She was stunned with Amon's sudden gesture. He was kissing her! It stirred up a lot of emotions deep within. Somehow it didn't feel wrong. On the contrary, it felt nothing but right. She too closed her eyes and returned the kiss. But the kiss was brief and a little uncertain.

Their lips parted. They looked at each other's eyes for acceptance. Robin then realized that it was her first kiss. Amon had given her, her first kiss. Just like that, he had given her, her first kiss. She never did expect anyone else to. Robin had closed her eyes and looked slightly away. Amon was a little crushed inside. Had he made the wrong move? He quickly regretted kissing her if it made her feel awkward with him. Maybe he sent her the wrong message. He didn't know.

With his free hand, Amon gently touched Robin's face and gestured her to look at him. Robin didn't resist his touch. She looked at him in the eyes again. "I'm sorry, Robin. Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Amon said in such a gentle manner that somehow it had convince Robin that she was really dreaming. The ever so stoic Amon was talking at her with such a gentle way, it was unimaginable. Her heart throbbed inside her chest. It was beating so fast.

Amon was about to speak again but then Robin gently placed a finger on his lips. She gave him a shaky smile. She shook her head. This was all new to her. She didn't exactly know how to put into words everything she was feeling at the moment. Amon then held her hand, keeping her stare from wavering from him. Somehow he understood what she wanted to say, wanted to ask. He held her hand tight in his before reclaiming her lips.

Robin didn't pull away from him. Deep down she finally understood what he wanted to tell her. Amon felt her return his kiss. She loved him. He was now sure of that. He tightened his embrace of her and could feel her arms around his neck. This was real to the both of them.

The monitors attached to Robin in the hospital signaled that she was slipping away from them. Her vital signs were getting weaker. There was nothing they could do but watch. She was going but they don't know why. She was a strong young woman and for the past weeks her vitals had been stable. Everything about her told them that she had a very high chance of survival after the collapse of the factory. But then as if all of a sudden, her vitals were diminishing. Slowly but surely it was getting weaker and weaker.

Everyone was on edge. They wished for the best. Karasuma had gone back to the hospital. She didn't seem to be able to rest at home thinking about Robin. The others had heard about what was happening and decided to visit. Only Hatori and the Chief remained at the office. She was slipping away from them. She was leaving them.

(to be continued…)

This chapter is really short for a reason. I'm not going to say why but it's supposed to be this short. Anyway, all answers will be revealed soon. Reviews are needed and very much appreciated. Thank you.

Michiko


	10. Chapter 9 charioteer

_**Charioteer**_

_Keyword: receptivity_

_Significator: taking charge_

_Reversed: your life may feel like a runaway train, or like you're falling asleep at the switch_

Chapter 9 Charioteer

Two visions came before Robin. Both were distinct and very different from each other. She couldn't see anything else. Everything was nothing more than light. She had to choose…to live. But she still didn't understand why she had to make a decision to live. Wasn't she alive then? What was it that happened that led her to that moment? She searched her memory. It didn't seem to register. If she wasn't alive, did that mean that she was dead?

What happened that was so bad that everything had to turn out the way it was? _Ok, calm yourself Robin. Breathe. In. Out. You're not dead so scratch that from your head. You are not also alive…ok, ok barely. But still you shouldn't lose your head or anything right now. All you need to do is calm down. _Robin said to herself.

_Ok, Robin, relax…you have to start somewhere. So, first things first…try to remember what exactly happened that led to…this. _Robin closed her eyes shut. She closed it tightly, hoping that answers would slowly creep in. But everything was still the same, the same two images and the light that surrounded her. That was it. There was nothing more.

_Ok that was helpful. But then again, giving up is not an option. Oh my goodness…where do I begin now? Was it that traumatizing that I can't remember a thing about it? These two scenes…one of them is real and another is reality. _Robin then looked at each one intently. They were different from each other but somehow they were both close to her heart.

Was her heart making the decision? Was that right? Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, she reasoned. _Amon. He's kissing me…_ Robin was looking at the scene where she and Amon were by the cliff and kissing. Robin couldn't help but blush. Somehow, looking at the scene before her, she could feel his lips on hers at that very moment, which made her blush some more.

Robin then felt compelled to go into that reality a little more. She figured that it wouldn't hurt to see into the memories contained in the two thought bubbles before making a conscious decision. Robin felt herself absorb everything in there. She felt the intensity of Amon's lips on hers.

"Doctor, the heart monitor is now registering that the patient has 60 beats per minute." The nurse said as the doctor came in. She was then finishing checking Robin's vital signs. The doctor seemed to reflect on the latest development. He adjusted his spectacles, seemingly stalling time to formulate the right words to say to Robin's visitors.

He cleared his throat and approached Amon and the others. They were on edge on what the doctor was about to tell them. "Doctor." It was Karasuma who initiated the conversation. She approached the doctor. The doctor just cleared his throat again as he got Robin's chart from the nurse.

"How is she doing?" Karasuma was almost afraid to ask. "Well, as it seems, she is deteriorating at a steady phase. Perhaps if she had awaken from the coma and she started deteriorating, it would puzzle us more. But I'm afraid that being in a coma is really an unpredictable thing." The doctor explained.

"Isn't there something you can do to help her, doctor?" Michael asked. He and Robin had been really close and it really pained him to see her like that. He knew he was smart and could do anything. But watching her there slowly slipping away and him not being able to do anything was the worst thing in his mind. He wanted to help her. He wanted to be there in her place. But there was nothing to do but wait and hope for a miracle.

It seemed like forever, the two of them holding each other close and sharing a kiss. When they finally broke off, they seemed to be out of breath. Neither was complaining though. They seemed to be content with looking at each other's eyes. But there seemed to be something wrong. Somehow there was something that made Robin uneasy. It did not escape Amon's knowing eye.

"What's wrong, Robin?" He asked. Robin returned a small smile. She then broke away from his embrace. "Nothing." She answered. "It's just…this…is this…I mean…" She stuttered. Amon then understood. He smiled. Robin was still young. She hadn't had any boy friend before. He wasn't going to push her into things that he knew she wasn't ready for. It was normal for her to feel that way. He knew she was probably being overwhelmed with his sudden flood of affection on top of everything she was going through with her life.

"I understand, Robin." Amon just said. Robin was surprised with the great gentleness in his voice. Amon too was a bit surprised. It seemed that both believed that he was not capable of being that affectionate and gentle. Although Robin knew that deep down, Amon was indeed the person he was showing her at that moment.

"Amon…" Robin started but Amon placed a finger on her mouth. Amon then gave her another smile. Then there was silence. Their breaths were carried by the wind around them. Nothing could be heard but the night. Crickets and other insects of the forest. The shore near the bottom of the cliff, the crushing of the waves onto the rocks. The wind.

It was getting deeper into the night. Perhaps of the cold or the sudden love showered to her, Robin shivered a little. Like so many others, she could not keep that hidden from Amon. He just held her closer to him. Robin found herself leaning against his broad and muscular chest. He felt her stiffen at the sudden closeness but soon relaxed.

"Amon…when we get to Tokyo…" Robin started. Amon could have guessed what was going through her head. He knew that Robin wasn't the type who would back down from the truth. He knew that no matter how long or what needed to be done, she would find a way to find the truth. She would no stop until she had the answers she was looking for. It was one of the things that drew Robin close to his heart.

"Will you help me find my family?" She finally added. Amon closed his eyes. Maybe one day he would regret what he was about to do but then again, he knew that he had to. Will she still love him after, he wasn't sure. She would find out eventually. He thought that it was better if it came from him.

Amon became serious and determined to tell her whatever she wanted to hear. Robin then looked up at him. He looked at her. He couldn't understand why whenever she would look at him, his defenses would lighten up. She seemed to disarm him of every barrier he had put up around him.

"You might not be able to see them again, Robin." Amidst his determination to tell her the truth, that was the only thing he could muster the courage to say. There was surprised written all over her face. Amon knew she wanted an explanation. "There are things, things kept secret, that make this whole situation almost impossible to explain." Amon said.

Robin closed her eyes, seemly trying to put two and two together. She recollected the night her mother was taken from them, those men, that power, everything about that night. "Does this have something to do with that power? My mother could yield and control the flame at her will. Is that it?" Robin asked. Amon just nodded. "So it's true then that my mother is a witch?" Again, Amon just nodded.

"Then what am I? A witch too?" "No, Robin. As of now, you are a seed, a person who shares genes from a witch, a person whose real power hasn't awakened yet." "Then my brother? Why was he taken? Did his power awaken already?" "Yes. He was taken too because of that."

Robin just straightened herself, taking herself from Amon. She wasn't crazy after all. It was something that she had trouble with from the moment it had happened. What Amon was telling her, she wasn't crazy. What she saw were all true, every last bit of it.

Memories of that night, the past months, everything she had learned so far seemed to hit her hard. It crushed her inside. She didn't know if she would allow herself to cry or scream. Then a realization dawned on her. She looked at Amon, He could see in her eyes that she was battling her tears from falling.

"Amon." She called out. It pained her to say it but she had to. She loved him and he loved her. With that, it made everything extra hard. "How…how do you know all of this?" She said. Amon had prepared himself for that. He knew that she would be asking that. She wasn't dumb but rather really intelligent and perceptive. Amon bit his lip. This was it. He knew it was coming but it didn't make it easier.

"Robin, I was the one who hunted them. I was the lead on those missions." There he had said it. He saw the pain that it had caused her. He wanted to take her in his arms and make her forget but he knew that he didn't need that at the moment. She needed to understand.

Tears started to fall down her delicate face. At first, Robin was speechless. "How could you do this Amon?" She said. "I did it because I had to. I came after you for two reasons. One, because Gabriel entrusted you to me. And two," Amon bit his lip before proceeding. "Solomon has sent me to hunt you too." He could feel Robin weaken a bit. She wanted to break free from him but didn't have the strength and because Amon didn't allow her to.

"I did it because I had to but I am not going to fulfill it because I love you." There he said it. He didn't know if it were enough to make her understand, to make her believe in him again. He had hurt her greatly. He just wanted to take away her pain. Robin said nothing. Tears spoke volumes.

Flat line. The machine that was attached to Robin to monitor her heart rate had started to raise an alarm. It went flat line. Pretty soon nurses and doctors were entering her room and urged her companions to step aside.

Their hopes and spirits sank when they heard the monitor alarmed. Everything was happening so fast. They were there for her, if only she knew that. Karasuma. Sakaki. Dojima. Michael. Nagira. Amon. They were all there but she was lost. Their only hope was for the doctors to be able to revive her.

She was accepting her dream. At that moment, Robin was lost to reality.

"This isn't real." Robin said under her breath. Amon was a little taken aback. "This isn't real" Robin repeated a little louder. She then looked at Amon. Tears were still rolling from her eyes. There was something inside of her, calling her some place else. Even if it seemed right, her inner self was telling her that she should be some place else.

"You are not real." She just told Amon. "What are you talking about, Robin? I'm real." Amon said. He took her hands and held them tight. "No! The real Amon wouldn't act the way you do. He wouldn't have said those things that bluntly. He wouldn't have kissed me the way you did. He wouldn't even try and kiss me." Robin said. "Robin, I know all of these seem to be such a shock to you but-" "No. I know what I'm talking about. This isn't my real reality. This is just a dream. I need to get back." Robin said.

Suddenly images to the factory's collapse, their past missions, Zaizen, her arrival in Japan, joining STN-J, Father Julliano, the devil's child, Todo, everything. Yes. It wasn't her real reality. It was a dream. Everything became all bright again.

Robin then saw a reflection of herself. She seemed to be smiling. She held out a card, the charioteer. "You know who I am?" She asked. Robin just nodded and smiled. She then said, "You are me. I am you. I'd like to get back now." Her reflection just continued to smile and told her, "You've done well." When Robin was gone, she then said, "Welcome back my daughter. The truth is waiting for you."

The heart monitor had this ring to it that said that her heart was at flat line. Defib. Defib. Then there. "Wait!" A nurse shouted. Her eyes flew wide open. The doctors then looked at her. "There's a beat! Her heart is beating! She's back!" She said. The doctors then got their stethoscope and confirmed. Her vital signs were rising steadily. It was strong and getting stronger. Pretty soon Robin began to stir. She was back, back to reality, the real world.

A new beginning was about to begin.

THE END

Yes! I finally finished this fic after such a long time! Hehe! Ok, I'm still thinking if I'm going to pursue the idea of having a sequel to this one. But it depends on the reviews and other factors hehe. Anyway, I had a nice time watching out on how things in this fic would turn out. I hope you did as well. Now that it's finished, please, please send in your reviews. It will be very much appreciated. Thanks!

Michiko


End file.
